Bubblegum
by Crown of Diadem
Summary: Sakura has a wierd feeling today. So does Inner Sakura. Wondering what it could be, Sakura has a rough start to her day. That is...until Sai approaches her...


**_~BUBBLEGUM~_**

'This day just can't get any better can it…?' remarked Inner Sakura in an exasperated fashion.

Yeah, this day is just the worst. Ever. The End.

From the moment Sakura Haruno woke up, she had a weird feeling, not knowing if this weird feeling was good or bad. So, she just, got up and went about getting ready for the day.

Obviously she should have **not** ignored the weird feeling. After Sakura had clothed and prepared for the day, she walked down the stairs with her hairbrush untangling her pink locks (Yes, you read this right. Sakura **does** have pink hair). Her hair was resisting the powers of the hairbrush. Then she stumbled down the stairs and got a bruise on her cheek. She healed that.

Then of course, the next attack began.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" shouted/screamed the obnoxious knucklehead, Naruto, who again was clad in his orange clothes.

Sakura definitely felt like a headache was coming. "Huh, Naruto YOU BAKA, don't be so loud early in the morning."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head feeling very awkward, "Gomen/Sorry Sakura-chan, I just came here to tell you that Kakashi-sensei has a mission for us."

Sakura gave the boy a very weak smile, "Oh, okay. Just let me have some breakfast."

Naruto' eyes widened and he gave of a huge grin, "Don't worry Sakura-chan. Sai (Their teammates name) is paying for some RAMEN at Ichiriku's stall."

Sakura felt very tired so she just nodded, took some necessary items like her keys, some weapons and medical, her hitae-ate (headband) etc…

'Why do we feel so tired?' Inner Sakura sighed inwardly. Sakura yawned outwardly.

_**~BUBBLEGUM~**_

The two of them walk out the apartment and meet up with Sai, who just happened to be outside.

"Hey Ugly." (Sai' nickname for Sakura)

Naruto groaned, "Sai, dude, you are not supposed to call girls that!"

Sai suddenly stopped walking. He just stared out in front of him.

Naruto looked at him quizzically.

Sakura looked at him. 'I'm having that weird feeling again…' said Inner Sakura. "Sai, are you okay? Is there somethi-"

Sai ninja-fast-ly spun around to stare at Sakura. 'This is it,' Inner Sakura said in a worried fashion, 'Whatever comes out of his mouth is the cause of our weird feeling. Oh, I hope it isn't bad. Oh no, please don't be ba-'

"Sakura…you have pink hair."

... (Thank you Captain Obvious!)… Sakura blinked… and blinked again… 'He just noticed…'

Naruto just looked at Sai as if he had said the hardest riddle in the world. So the blonde (Naruto) slowly walked away.

Sakura, who finally snapped out of it, finally reacted, "Oh…you just noticed…?"

Sai nodded. He then smiled though Sakura couldn't figure out if the smile was real or fake. "Kakashi-sensei already briefed me on our mission."

"Oh really?" 'What does that have to do with my hair' questioned Inner Sakura.

He nodded. "We're going to be moving boxes that hold food products in them. Kakashi-sensei gave me a sample of the food."

Sakura nodded. The weird feeling was back. What was it?

Sai opened his back and produced something wrapped in tissue. When he opened it there was…

'Bubblegum?'

Sai smiled. This smile was real. "Your hair Sakura-chan, it looks like strawberry flavoured bubblegum." He looked at her, "It's the best flavour."

Sakura smiled warmly. 'Maybe that weird feeling isn't a bad feeling… maybe it's…'

"I found a new nickname for you Sakura-chan."

"And what would that be Sai?"

"You will be called… Strawberry Bubblegum. Or Berry Bubble. Or Bubbley Berry. Or Straw Bub-"

"I get it Sai! At least it's not ugly or bully, nothing mean. Thanks."

"Your welcome. Bubblegum."

Sakura smiled. Sai's new nickname for her made her day.

'Maybe that feeling…was a feeling… of knowing…**that something good can happen even when it's bad…**'

_(The End)_

(Side Story: Sai and Sakura walk to the factory after Naruto, Kakashi-sensei scares them, the two friends fall into a tub of bubble gum, Sakura smells like bubble gum and so the nickname sticks with the pinkster. But Ino still calls Sakura 'Forehead'…)

(P.S I have no idea how I got this ides, ya know? It just popped up. :) Oh Well!)

(P.P.S Random & Anonymous Reviwer No. 1# from my 1st story, I have no idea what you're talking about. You just scarred my poor eyes!)


End file.
